


Gay Chaos ft. Zuko and Sokka?

by thewitchofliving



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Background Relationships, Bisexual Sokka (Avatar), F/F, F/M, Gay Zuko (Avatar), Lesbian Ty Lee (Avatar), M/M, Minor Aang/Katara, Minor Mai/Ty Lee (Avatar), no beta we die like jet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:40:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26258059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewitchofliving/pseuds/thewitchofliving
Summary: Zuko never thought taking his daughter to get some new clothes would end in a surprise reunion with a high school classmate. (and a crush? love? maybe?)
Relationships: Aang/Katara (Avatar), Mai/Ty Lee (Avatar), Sokka/Zuko (Avatar)
Comments: 13
Kudos: 88





	Gay Chaos ft. Zuko and Sokka?

**Author's Note:**

> So this is based off of some tweet I think. This is bad and silly, but I wanted to write it anyways. No, I did not edit this, I'll just die okay. Thanks for reading this! Bully my writing in the comments if you want to lmao.

It was supposed to be a simple shopping trip for the father daughter pair. The beginning of the school year was drawing near, and Zuko realised that Izumi needed some new clothes for school. Which led him and Izumi to Target, where a new dress was to be acquired, among other things.

"Daddy, are you sure I need new clothes?" The young girl asked, as they were walking through the parking lot, a look of disinterest clear on her face. "Izumi, there's nothing wrong with the clothes you have, but wouldn't you like to have a new outfit for the first day of school?" She shrugged, "I guess, but on one condition," the girl said solemnly, looking at her father. "I don't want to get a dress." Zuko thought that was reasonable enough, but remembered that Mai and Ty Lee's wedding was coming up, and Izumi had long since grown out of her old dresses. "Yeah, about that sweetie… you know Aunt Mai and Ty Lee right?" Izumi nodded. "We'll be attending their wedding next month, and you'll have to dress up for that, not--not that you have to wear a dress of course…" Zuko trailed off. 

Izumi of course was not in the mood for a change in her father's agreement to having a dress free shopping trip. The following words that came from her mouth,were very familiar. She had heard her dad say it an awful lot. "No, I'm gay! I can't!" Izumi was a very perceptive and intelligent child, and she thought her father was the smartest person in her life, so repeating his own words back at him, seemed to be appropriate. 

As soon as his daughter parroted (by the means of yelling in an extremely public space) those words back at him, Zuko couldn't help but let out the biggest sigh. "Izumi, no you're not gay, I'm gay. You're five." The five year old of course was not having it, and just looked back at him. 

When Sokka walked into Target to find a birthday gift for his nephew, he wasn't expecting to hear a child yelling how she wasn't able to do something since she was gay. Sokka then heard the loudest sigh, and the response that the girl was not in fact gay, but five years old, and the person responding was the gay one. Sokka walked past, hoping to get a glance at the child, and her now very publicly identified gay guardian. Much to his surprise, the gay individual was an old high school classmate. "Zuko?" Sokka exclaimed, a bewildered expression molding his face. Zuko immediately looked up from Izumi to see Sokka, “Hi… Sokka.”

**Author's Note:**

> idk I could continue this, but hmmm should i?


End file.
